Viva Hot Springs!
Viva Hot Springs is the 9th episode of the Ikkitousen series Summary The episode begins with Hakufu, Goei, and Koukin arriving at the bottom of the mountain path that leads to the hot springs, and after a long walk they eventually arrive at the legendary hot spring which all fighters come to heal their wounds. Goei then tells Koukin and Hakufu that she had to run some errands leaving Koukin and Hakufu alone. Hakufu is then shocked to see Ryomou who was also in the hot spring healing. Ryofu then appears who had trained under master choko and leaves. Goei, who arrives after Ryofu leaves asked Master Choko what she had wanted he explained that she wanted to learn the technique Gesei Rakora. Master Choko then asks if Goei was able to tame the dragon, but she could only remedy it, and was actually growing. It is revealed through this conversation that Goei's husband's death was caused by his fate. Gakushuu is then seen following Kannei to where Enjutsu is, only to find that something was wrong with him. Upon discovering this he is first attacked by Kannei who Gakushuu easily takes out, but is then chopped to the back of the head knocking him out. Hakufu and Koukin are seen talking to each other, with Koukin explaining to Hakufu that Ryomou had only went up to the hot spring to sully over the loss to Kakuka, explaining that she had no need to worry since she was a top ranked fighter. Hakufu then tells Koukin that she would look for Ryomou. Ryofu then arrives at the hot springs, after Koukin leaves, thinking back to her talk with Chinkyuu, talking about her illness and that she had only three months to live, regretting ever tell Chinkyuu this knowing how she might react to the news. Goei then talks to Ryofu, trying to give solace to the situation Ryofu was going through without actually telling her. Ryofu then leaves after Goei's words with some tears rolling down her cheek. Hakufu is seen with Ryomou trying to invite her to show her a waterfall. They then spot the waterfall and said they should go underneath it for training, but they are soon interrupted by Master Choko, who taught Hakufu everything she knew about fighting. Ryomou then expresses her want to fight him, Chokou accepts and invites Hakufu to fight him as well when Ryomou could not hit him by herself. Although Ryomou refused initially after seeing Chico's power she decides to attack with Hakufu. Ryomou creates an opening which ultimately gives Hakufu an opportunity to finally hit Choko, after so many years. Master Chico then talks with Ryomou telling her to keep an eye on Hakufu. Ryofu is then encounters, Ryomou, Hakufu, and Choko who gropes Hakufu's breasts. Ryomou expressed that she no longer wanted to fight Ryofu, but said she would if Ryofu ever tried to lay a hand on Hakufu. Choko is then seen talking to Ukitsu telling her to awaken the dragon, after receiving a letter from Goei asking him to do such. Characters Returning Characters *Hakufu Sonsaku *Shimei Ryomou *Goei *Koukin Shuuyu *Master Choko *Chuuei Toutaku *Bunwa Kaku *Housen Ryofu *Ukitsu *Kannei *Gakushuu *Koudai Chinkyuu New Characters *Enjutsu Category:Episodes Category:Ikkitousen Episodes